


Give me something to remember you by.

by Annibal



Series: Let me consume you. [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he tells Will he will be leaving for the week one thing leads to another and he ends up fucking a vocal Will against the ladder in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me something to remember you by.

The session had started out innocent enough, even though they had been dating for a few weeks, they had yet to do anything in Hannibal work place. He had started the session by letting Will know the he would be gone at a convention for the rest of the week and that he was leaving that night. Will had seemed to take it well, it was only when their time was starting to wrap up that Will came up to him and started kissing him with the desperate hunger he always seemed to have. 

He had opened his mouth to Will and let him devour his mouth, letting himself enjoy the way Wills wet tongue slid over his own as he explored his mouth. Will was making low moans in his throat and Hannibal could feel it. It was part of what he loved about Will; first few times they had been together at his house, how much he showed his apparition no matter what they were doing to each other. It didn’t matter if Will was inside him or if he was delivering a very sloppy blowjob he always managed to moan and gasp and cry out, even when his mouth was full. Will might have been embarrassed about it after they finished but Hannibal couldn’t help the feeling that it only added to the experience, hearing Will dissolving in pleasure and knowing he was what caused it. 

When Will pulled back his lips were pink and wet and he already looked dishevelled. 

“I want you before you leave, I want you to fuck me right here. Give me something to remember while you are gone.” Will demanded as his hands clutched onto Hannibals vest.

“I don’t have anything here Will; besides we have less than twenty minutes to our appointment.”

Wills devilish smirk and flushed cheeks should have been warning enough. The thought of embarrassment never seemed to stop Will, but Hannibal still felt shock as he watched Will start stripping right there. 

“I brought lubricant, I was hoping to come home with you after your last appointment, but we can use it now. Twenty minutes is enough.”

Will was already down to his pants when Hannibal found the words to respond. 

“Will, I hardly think this is appropriate.” Hannibal felt a spark of arousal shooting down his spine as he watched Will attack his own zipper as if his life depended on it. 

“That’s the whole point. Doctor.” Will almost purred out the last word as he slid his pants and boxers down his thighs. 

He could see that Will was already half hard and he couldn’t resist coming to him as he stood there naked. It would be the last time he would get to be with him for the week after all, there was no point in upsetting Will when he could please him just as easily. Hannibal also gave into the selfish need to hear Wills voice as he cried out, so that he could remember it later while he was away.

Hannibals arms were around Wills as soon as he was in front of him and he pushed him against the closest hard surface in his office, the ladder that led up to his bookcases. When he kissed Will he could feel the muffled moan in his mouth and it only encouraged him to suck on Wills tongue, nipping at it lightly when it slipped between his teeth. 

Will pressed his thigh between Hannibals, lightly grinding into his crotch and just gaining in volume as he felt Hannibal respond to him. When it wasn’t fast enough for Will he could feel his hands working on his fly, Will making another moan into the kiss as he freed him from his boxers. Wills warm fingers quickly found their way around his length, working it until it was firm in his grip. Will didn’t seem to care that Hannibal was still fully dressed as long as he got what he wanted.

Will pulled back enough to mumble in his mouth. “It’s in my coat pocket.”

“Are you sure?” So far Hannibal had never gotten around to actually fucking Will, it wasn’t like he had never done it before with another man, but with Will he normally let him get out his fear and frustration by letting Will fuck him into the mattress. 

“I am positive.” Will clutched to the ladder as the body that was holding him in place moved, and Hannibal picked up the tube, looking up at Will before opening it up.

“Please let me put it on you.” Wills voice had already changed to begging and Hannibal had to close his eyes for a second to get a hold of himself, it drove him crazy when Will was like this, but he knew he had to keep it together. After all there could be someone in the waiting room right at his moment. 

“Alright Will.” He handed Will the bottle as he pushed him against the ladder, letting Will make noises as he coated him. He would have to keep his mouth busy once he was actually inside him.

Wills fingers already felt like ecstasy and he found himself impatient, getting caught up in Wills need. As soon as Will finished Hannibal put a hand under each thigh and pulled them up around his waist. He could already feel himself rubbing against Wills ass, and he used his body weight to pin Will to the ladder so that he could free a hand he guide himself to Wills hole. Will put his arms around Hannibals neck, obviously forgetting about the lube that was left on his fingers. Hannibal was past the point of caring and felt slightly dizzy as he pressed the tip in, surprised at how tight Will was. He took his time as he moved inside him, not wanting to hurt Will. 

“Faster, I don’t care. Just fill me.” Will was hardly making sense as he groaned out the words, arching his back and tightening his legs around Hannibals waist so that he could force more of Hannibal inside himself. When Hannibal was fully inside Will, his hands moved under Wills ass. He spread Wills cheeks as he lifted him and then slammed him back down on his cock.

Will cried out as Hannibal started actually fucking him and Hannibal quickly had to cover Wills mouth with his own to tone him down. Even though the kiss he could feel every gasp, and whimper in his mouth as he shoved into him over and over again. The vibrations in his mouth and the sounds were driving him crazy and he let himself lose control for a moment. 

Hannibal had to break the kiss as Will started talking into his mouth, begging for it harder. 

“Will, the waiting room.” Hannibal managed to string the words together, his nails digging into Wills ass, as he tried to give him what he wanted. 

He could see Wills face flush more and Will hid his face in his neck, moaning in his ear. It wasn’t much better, every sound just helped push him closer to release, and he found himself needing to quiet Will to be able to hold back a little longer. 

“I’m close, just stop for a second.” He breathed into Wills neck, slowing down and flicking out his tongue to lick the sweaty skin.

“I don’t care, I need this.” Will squirmed as much as he could between the ladder and Hannibals body, trying to impale himself on Hannibals prick.

“You-” Will cut Hannibal off, his sticky fingers finding their way into the hair at the back of his neck and pulling it. “After, just finish inside me.”

That was all the encouragement Hannibal needed, and he pulled Will off the ladder for a moment to bounce him on his cock. Will was crying out encouragements in his ear and when he came he pressed Will back on the ladder, letting all of his weight pin Will there again as he pulsed inside him.

He could feel a sweat trickle down his back inside his shirt, and he only started to realise how sore his arms were from holding up Wills weight. 

“That felt so good.” Will mumbled into his neck, his teeth skimming the skin without marking it, his legs still tight around his waist.

As he started to help Will back onto the ground he saw that the younger man had leaked all over the fort of his vest as it rubbed against him. 

Will legs shook slightly as he stood on his own feet and held onto the ladder with one hand as he cupped himself with the other hand, obviously aroused past all shame as he started to jerk himself off while standing there completely naked. 

Hannibal tucked himself back in his pants and watched him at first, enjoying the way Will tossed his head back and moaned out his name even though he wasn’t even helping at the moment. It was enough to encourage him to put his hand over Wills, helping him bring himself. 

The closer Will got the more noise he made and Hannibal ended up taking him in another kiss to shut him up. It only helped a little and he found that he was relieved when he felt Will achieve orgasm; he was sure that if there was anyone out there they would have heard most of what Will had to say and it was not a part of Will he was willing to share. 

Will still breathing heavily in his mouth when took his hand off the ladder to slip it around Hannibals neck again, holding onto him while he caught his breath. By the time Will pulled back, his cheeks flushed even pinker with embarrassment as he realised just how loud he had been. 

“I hope we didn’t go over time.” 

It was probably as close as an apology as Hannibal was going to get, but as he looked at Will covered in pink tones, sweat, and come, Hannibal couldn’t say he was sorry even if his own suit was no longer wearable for the next appointment.

**Author's Note:**

> I love really slutty smut. I was thinking about that whole ladder thing from 'It smells like you' and then I saw this prompt it kind of came together. 
> 
> Fill for http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2676.html?thread=5540980#cmt5540980
> 
> "One of the characters is very vocal during sex, and embarrassed by it, but the other finds it hot."


End file.
